Sephiroth's Second Life Trial Holiday Special
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: Join the SSLT Gang in a Holiday party dedicated to the fans.


Sephiroth's Second Life Trial Christmas Special

Warning: This is simply the actors of Sephiroth's Second Life Trial in a party and has no resemblance to the fanfic series. In other words, it's not canon and meant for the fan pleasure. Without further ado, enjoy your crappy fanfic.

Joy to the World Music comes up

There's a knock on the door and Reno opens the door. "Hey guys, welcome to the party," he says happily. "Come in." Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz all came in and saw that basically everyone was here from the series. Reno came over to Sephiroth with mistletoe. "Pucker up!" The next thing he new he was flying to wall.

"Merry Christmas," they all say. And Sephiroth just nods to them as the others go there own way.

Sephiroth got some juice and began to drink as the Director (Me) comes over. "Glad you could come Sephiroth"

"Yeah well I needed a break," said Sephiroth. "This seemed like a good idea. Just got done with Crisis Core and I'm working on some other weird title. It's a curse to be popular."

"I know what you mean," I joke. "So hey, I'm going to make an announcement later, but why don't you enjoy yourself. Games are coming up soon."

"Games?" asked Sephiroth. Everyone started crowding in one sport and Sephiroth shrugged and walked over. In the middle was Rufus.

"Ok, time for Christmas games," said Rufus. "First, the first one to get a piece of Reno's hair gets a special gift." Most of the Organization, and FFX characters charged him, who screamed and ran from them. They almost got him but jumped up unto a chandler for dear life.

"Rufus...is the chandelier expensive?" asked Sephiroth.

"No why?"

Sephiroth grabbed Yazoo's gun and shot she top part of the chandelier making him fall down and crying like a baby. "God I love the seasons."

"Dude...that's mean," commented Loz.

"He tried to kiss me," retorted Sephiroth.

"Ah, touche.

"Next game, answering fan mail," said Rufus.

"Is this a party or a torture system," asked someone. Rufus flung the first one to Reno

Reno opened it. "You're hilarious, keep up the good work. Damn straight!" Everyone groaned.

Rude opened his. He didn't say anything but held up the letter that had "..." on it. "Nice to see someone caring." Everyone groaned again

Sephiroth opened his. "You are a f$$$$n god. Well of course I'm f$$$$n god, what do think I was trying to do in Final Fantasy VII?"

Xenmas opened his. "Why does everyone call me Mansex." everyone laughed.

"Mine says Rocks Ass," said Roxas and everyone again laughed.

"I didn't get any," said Yuffie crying.

"That's because Kadaj is looking through them," Sephiroth said calmly taking a drink. Yuffie left for a minute then came back charging a running Kadaj who opened the doors and went through them with Yuffie hot on his trail. Minute later Yuffie and Garnet came charging him. "Why does Garnet appear here? The Director doesn't even like FFIX"

"Correction," I said. "I hate the story. I love Vivi...and that's about it."

Reno came out and said, "Don't worry, the toughest character in the story will settle this." and charged away. In a few minutes there was more screaming, easily Reno's.

"Ok, the toughest straight character will settle this," said Sephiroth going over.

"Shouldn't that be me?" asked Xenmas.

"What Mansex?" Sephiroth asked disappearing. Xenmas just snarled. Sephiroth came back with Kadaj and Yuffie.

"What about Reno?" asked Demyx. Everyone shrugged.

"Now the main event, trading presents," said Rufus.

"Yuffie, here," said Kadaj turning red.

"Oh thank you," said Yuffie unwrapping it. "It's...rope escape for idiot's...materia hunting for idiots...and 'Beating up your old man and making it look innocent for idiots". Oh Kadaj!" she cries and goes on his shoulders then drags him upstairs.

"Someone's getting luck," comments Reno on the stair rail. Rude comes by and gives him a present. Reno unwraps it to reveal a new electro rod. "You're always there for me, and here's mine." Holds out new pair of fists. The two pound fists.

The Organization members didn't trade gifts, but I decided to buy them all one, just so they wouldn't nag. Seriously, these people nag more then you think. Roxas got a new Keyblade. Larxene got a beautiful Organization suit. Marluxia got a flower eye patch. Luxord got a set of cards that resembled Final Fantasy character. Demyx got a signed autograph from the "Black Mages." Axel got hair spray...don't ask. Saix got free therapy lessons. Zexion got a big book...seriously, what else do you give the guy. Lexaeus got weights...yeah. Vexen got "How to splice better than Hojo" guide, and immediately started chuckling. That's one gift that I'm going to regret. Xaldin got hair spray because lord knows he needs it. Xigbar got a new sniper. Xenmas got coal...oh come on, he deserved it.

Yazoo got a new gunblade and Loz a new set of weights. Rufus got a 1,000,000 gil card to Shinra...which was useless since he owned the company. Sephiroth got "Final Fantasy VII: A History." However, surprisingly, the man got up and walked over the Organization area with a gift. Larxene was alone and gave her the present.

"Seriously?" asked Larxene surprised. Sephiroth nodded. "Larxene opened it to reveal a beautiful white dress. "This is something I, nor the fans expected you to give me."

"Yeah well...it's a fanfic, and not all of them are supposed to make sense," Sephiroth said and turned away. Larxene came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and it looked they were about to kiss for real...and were centimeters from it but...everyone had to stare. Sephiroth and Larxene turned their backs to each other and left.

Tidus came over to me. "Hey boss, you should get a love scene in for those two."

"Tidus, the rules of fanfiction are complicated. If I did that, then the fans be all over me like a SWAT team on Saddam."

"What's that mean?"

"I've only gotten like two reviews and emails saying put them together. If I had like 5, then sure, but otherwise I can't disturb the natural order of fanfiction."

"And what's the natural order?" asked Tidus.

"Don't piss off the fans," I answered.

"Yeah didn't two weirdos hate me because they thought I had the Sharingan," asked Sephiroth.

"Yep," I snarled.

"Ok, what happened?" asked Yuna coming over.

"Yuna, Merry Christmas," I said to start. "Well Sephiroth's Second is my first fanfiction so I thought I put some ninja elements from Naruto into Yuffie's character. Why? Well Yuffie's cool and all, but she needed some type of boost. So I decided to put it in. I don't regret it, fits her well without destroying the Final Fantasy elements. But two guys didn't like it and assumed Sephiroth had the Sharingan because he could copy some moves."

"A simple idea, for simple minds," commented Auron. I nodded. "Many shows and games do that, and he automatically assumes that."

"So hey, does he count towards the fan service and the natural order of fanfiction?" asked Tidus.

"Sadly yes, but people like him make YOU look smart" I replied.

"Yeah...hey wait," Said Tidus.

"Sorry, btw, snowball fight,"I proclaimed.

Everyone rushed outside and began throwing snowballs. Organization XIII on one side and everyone else on the other. The fight got intense. Naturally spells couldn't be used, but Lexaeus had super strength and Larxene great agility so it was intense. Finally Yuna decided to Summon Shiva and bury everyone.

"That's cheating!" shouted Demyx.

"Not it's not," said Zexion through a big book. "It clearly says on page 1083, 15th paragraph of the 3rd column, sentence 9, that Shiva is legal.

"Nerd!" cried out Axel.

"Everyone, come on in," I said. They did and everyone grabbed a glass of fine wine and friend Chocobo cooked on a open Firaga. "Everyone, it's been a great few years, and lets hope, that 2008 is a splendid year for us. A toast! To all the fans and critics, for not for them, we wouldn't be here with mediocre success, hoping to go on for great success."

"Here, here!" everyone said taking a sip. However Larxene, and Sephiroth were no where to be found. Rather, they were sitting next to each other on a snowy roof facing the bright while moon.

"Merry Christmas Larxene," said Sephiroth.

"Merry Christmas Sephiroth," said Larxene kissing Sephiroth on the lips.

After a few seconds Sephiroth looks directly at you. "You got to read us kissing isn't that enough?"

You say yes. "Then good night and have a Merry Christmas"

You say no "Too bad"

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. JOIN US NEXT YEAR FOR THE CONCLUSION OF Sephiroth's Second Life Trial


End file.
